Chalk-Zoners: Kids in the City
Chalk-Zoners: Kids in the City is an animated adventure comedy-drama prequel/spin-off film based on the characters of ChalkZone and sets before Teapunzel: Tangled in Action and Hikaru & Tsubasa: Frozen Kingdom as it focuses on Rudy and his friends as they enter a new world of a modern kingdom on Mobius. The film is being written and directed by Jose Ramirez with Andrew St. Germain being the co-writer, co-director, creative consultant, and producer of the project with Yesenia's husband, Lorcan Deleon, as a co-producer. St. Germain, Yesenia Deleon, Dan Harmon, and Justin Roiland are served as executive producers of the film. Its in development by KirbyStar Studios with B-Master Animation, Yesenia Productions, and Nickelodeon Movies co-developing the film while Warner Bros. Pictures is distributing the film along with Paramount Pictures. Plot Before Frozen Kingdom, Rudy, Penny, and Snap have been transported into the Powerpuff Hedge-Girls universe only to find out that they landed in the past in a modern city built in the medieval ages. Now, to save this world from a evil mayor who wants to take over Mobius, the chalk kids have to team up with a Skullgirl sniper named Juju, an emoji girl named Jailbreak, and two unlikely dimension travelers, Rick and Morty, in order to fix the past and to stop the mayor's plan. Cast * E.G. Daily as Rudy Tabootie * Candi Milo as Snap * Hynden Walch as Penny Sanchez * Pom Klementieff as Juju * Justin Roiland as Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith * Anna Faris as Jailbreak (Linda), a codebreaker/princess emoji who helps Juju. * Seth MacFarlane as Mayor McGuire * Hugh Jackman as Hugo * Luke Lerdwichagul as Wario, one of the Wario bros based on Spike * Kevin Lerdwichagul as Waluigi, one of the Wario bros based on Whitey * Andrew St. Germain as the four Mario Rabbids, Juju's companions and loosely based on the monkeys from Babe: Pig in the City. * Steven Wright as Mel Meh, an Meh emoji that lives in the Deleon Hotel with the other emojis * Jennifer Coolidge as Mary Meh * T. J. Miller as Gene, a emoji who can show multiple expressions. * James Corden as Hi-5, a hand emoji representing a high five signal. * Sean Hayes as Steven, a devil emoji. * Rachael Ray as Spam, a spam message. * Jeff Ross as an Internet troll. * Patrick Stewart as Poop Emoji. Trivia * The film was going to show how the medieval ages has ended and moved to the modern ages of Mobius. But instead, B-Master Animation wants to makes it a prequel to show how Rudy and his friends got into the Powerpuff Hedge-Girls world and how they got a job at Sugarton. * Ilan Eshkeri and Harry Gregson-Williams will provide the main music for the film while the additional music is provided by Nigel Westlake, Grant Kirkhope, Henry Jackman, and Patrick Doyle. * This is the first B-Master Animation film to have Rick and Morty in the project. The second one was Ed, Edd n Eddy: Code Aelita only to have Rick in new Cul-De-Sac as a cameo appearence. * When Rick said that the Powerpuff Hedge-Girls world is Dimension 62702-YD, the dimension name is a reference to Yesenia Deleon's DeviantArt username, Yesenia62702. * Mayor McGuire's personality is based on Ego from Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, The Toad from Dreamworks and Aardman's Flushed Away, Mayor Muldoon from ToonBox's The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature, and Emperor Palpatine from the Robot Chicken version of Star Wars. Gallery Rudy.gif|'Rudy' Penny.png|'Penny' Snap.png|'Snap' Juju.jpg|'Juju' Rabbid Mario.png Rabbid Luigi.png Rabbid Peach.png Rabbid Yoshi.png Rick Sanchez.png Morty Smith.jpg Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Films in the Powerpuff Hedge-Girls Universe Category:ChalkZone Category:Rick and Morty Category:Skullgirls Category:Shaun the Sheep Category:Babe Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Films Category:Flushed Away Category:Raving Rabbids Category:The Nut Job Category:The Emoji Movie Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:The Hunchback of Norte Dame Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:KirbyStarWickett